Almost A Pearl
by ShawnieSilenced
Summary: <html><head></head>Hinata Hyuga has an almost perfect life. She's almost a pearl. As she starts her last year in middle school, she hopes to make her life complete, with the help of Naruto Uzumaki. Rated T for language. AU. Mainly NaruHinata, some other pairings. Enjoy.</html>


Okay, so this is my first story on this new account of mine. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, I think you should take a look at my profile.) I truly hope you enjoy this story. It's been a plot bunny in my head for about a year now. Yeah, I'm just that lazy. Uhm, if it's not too much to ask, please check out my profile. I dislike authors who go on and on during this part. So, I'll just... Um... Okay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Or its' characters), Hollister, Rainbows, the iPhone, the song "Just Dance", Lady Gaga, Toms, Converse, and/or Vans.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

Wow. I just woke up from the most perfect dreamless sleep. Smiling, I looked over at my alarm clock.

6:59 AM.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

7:00 AM.

"Haha, I finally beat you," I said to the clock. I rushed out of my bed and into my bright purple bathroom to clean up, brush my teeth, and put on some light make-up. After getting ready in there, I went to my closet overfilled with clothes, shoes, etc.

Just so you know. . . I'm beyond rich. Yeah. Be jealous.

Sorry, I try not to be too conceited and stuff.

It took me about twenty minutes, but I finally found an outfit; black and white Hollister shirt, jean shorts, and my favorite pair of Rainbows. Going back into the bathroom to do my hair, I looked into the mirror.

_Almost done. Almost perfect. _

I turned on my straightener and while waiting for it to heat up, I put some music on from my new iPhone.

Just Dance by Lady Gaga. I love this song!

Singing along to the song, I quickly straightened my hair, which I cut earlier that summer to shoulder-length, but is now a couple inches past that.

Ahh, today will be amazing! I can't believe I'm in 8th grade already!

I walked downstairs and saw that it was about 7:30. Freaking out over being late (which I actually wasn't), I grabbed a granola bar for breakfast, kissed my dad goodbye on his cheek, grabbed lunch money off of the counter, and ran out the front door. Walking up to my front steps was one of my best friends, Sakura. She looked cute in a short black mini-skirt, a gray KMS (Konoha Middle School) shirt, and a pair of Toms. She lives down the street from me. Sakura skipped up to me and hugged me.

"Hi, Sakura!"

"Hinata!" shrieked Sakura. "We're middle school seniors!"

I laughed and said, "That's a nice way to put it." Sakura and I both sat down on my front steps.

Suddenly, we heard a door being slammed. We both got quiet as we watched my bitch-ass, dark, but hot, good-looking neighbor, Sasuke Uchiha, storm out of his huge house. He wore a KMS sweatshirt and plain skinny jeans. I can't believe he used to be my friend. He stalked down the sidewalk. But, for some reason, he stopped at the house on the other side of his (not mine), and rang the doorbell. Guess who answered the door?

I nearly gasped.

_Naruto Uzumaki._

He looked pretty hot in his black skinny jeans, bright orange shirt, white beanie on his head, and black Converse with orange laces.

I've been in love with him ever since I first saw him. Sixth grade. First day of school. He just walked in and. . . Okay, I'll tell you this story another time.

Sakura nudged me hard in the ribs.

"This is so weird!" Sakura exclaimed. "They have always been enemies!"

"Wait a moment, Saks," I said. "How do we even know they're friends?"

Sakura's jaw dropped as a thought formed in her head.

"Hin... What if they're gay?"

I screamed.

"SAKURA HARUNO!"

**Naruto's POV**

First day of 8th grade today... Fun.

Guess what's even better?

I woke up twenty minutes late.

Shit.

I hurriedly got ready and nearly fell down the stairs. My godfather, Jiraiya, was waiting downstairs with two waffles and a cup of juice.

I yelled at him. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I thought you were already awake! No need to be so cranky. You're not even that late."

"Yes I am!"

Jiraiya got that look in his eyes. "Oh, I get it."

". . . What?"

"You wanted to peep on little Hinata down the street, huh?"

I unintentionally blushed. Damn.

_I wouldn't say peeping. . . More like watching._

_Oh. I guess that's just as bad. . ._

"Hah! I knew it! Young Naruto is growing up." Jiraiya winked at me. What the fuck.

I coldly replied, "Shut up."

Quickly, I stuffed the food in my mouth and drank the juice in one gulp. I gave one final glare to my godfather and walked towards the door, just as somebody rang the doorbell.

Sasuke. My best friend.

Yeah, weird, right? Well. . . Crazy things happen during summer. Somehow, you become best friends with your first and only enemy. I honestly don't even remember how it happened.

I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I bet a ton of people will be all judgmental today after seeing me and Sasuke as friends.

"Hey," he said. He looked really pissed off.

"What's up?" I gave him a concerned look.

"The family," Sasuke said while staring at his new black Vans.

I knew not to ask any further. He'll tell me when the time is right. At the moment, he's too mad to even look at me.

Suddenly, I heard the shout of a girl.

"SAKURA HARUNO!"

**3rd Person POV**

Sakura gave Hinata a death glare as the two boys a couple houses down looked over at them.

Hinata smiled apologetically and Naruto gave a huge wave to them both.

Then, Hinata started freaking out. _Naruto is walking down here! What do I do?_

Sakura, being the proud girl she is now, hides her feelings for Sasuke. She hated how she used to be so open about it. But hey, people change.

"Hey, Hinata, Sakura!"

"H-Hi," said Hinata, nervously tugging her hair.

**Naruto's POV**

She's too cute for her own good.

**Sakura's POV**

Wow. How obvious can Hinata get?

_. . . Is Sasuke looking at me?_

I blushed. So much for my "new self".

**Sasuke's POV**

This dope. How is he my best friend?

It's so obvious he's in love with Hinata Hyuga, who was my childhood best friend. We might've still been best friends, but you know. Things happen. Girls become friends with other chicks. Boys become friends with other guys. . . We kinda drifted apart. Too bad. I probably wouldn't have been such a loner if she was still a friend. Whatever.

Right next to Hinata was Sakura Haruno. The girl who's been obsessed with me since like forever. I think she's lightened up a bit though. Not as annoying as she was last year. Hell, she even looks pretty. I guess she finally grew into her forehead. Not tryin' to be mean or anything. I think it was a compliment. From me. Whoa.

_Damn that stupid dare._

**Hinata's POV**

Those gorgeous blue eyes. . .

That luscious, spiky, blond hair. . .

That smile. . . Oh, that smile. . .

This boy has definitely hit puberty this summer. I bet you twenty bucks he has, at the very least, a four-pack.

It's pretty hot.

"So, it's been awhile," Naruto said grinning. "When was the last time I saw you?"

"Uhm. . . I think it was that one bonfire last month."

"Oh yeah! Good times."

It got quiet for a moment.

"Sakura?"

". . . Yes. . . Sasuke?"

"Will you marry me?"

_What. The. Fuck?_

**Sakura's POV**

OH.

MY.

GOD.

Squee!

Wait. . .

_What?_

**Naruto's POV**

_This is so funny! I bet Sakura's taking it seriously!_

I fell over laughing after the ten-second awkward silence.

**Sasuke's POV**

_. . . Stupid dare._

**3rd Person POV**

Sakura was steaming.

"That's not funny, guys!"

Hinata started to join Naruto with the laughter. Even Sasuke cracked a small smile.

"Seriously," said Sakura. "What was that for?"

"You see," said Naruto, laughter subsiding. "We had this truth and dare thing with the guys last week."

". . .And this was my dare," said Sasuke.

Hinata smiled. "Lighten up, Sakura. It was just a joke."_ To think, Sasuke, of all people, knows how to joke around. Wow. I guess he's not that bad after all. . ._

**Naruto's POV**

She's got an amazing smile. I think it just made my day.

"Hey," I said. "Let's walk together."

"We have to go get Ino and Tenten, if that's alright," said Sakura.

"Whatever," said Sasuke. He started walking.

I scratched the back of my head, leaned toward Hinata's ear, and whispered, "Yeah, sorry about him. He's kind of. . ."

She looked right into my eye and with a serious tone she said, "I know."

I gave her a questioning look.

"We were like best friends when we were little. I don't think anything actually happened, but after a while, we just stopped talking and hanging out."

"Oh," I said. "So, what do you think of me and Sasuke being friends now?"

Before Hinata could reply to me, Sakura interrupted.

"Hey, I'm still here, too, y'know?"

Hinata smiled. "Sorry, Saks."

I stared at Sasuke's figure walking in front of me and thought for a moment.

"Isn't the Yamanaka Flower Shop the other way?"

"Oh, shit." That was the first time I had ever heard Hinata Hyuga curse.

"Dude," I called over to Sasuke. "Come here."

Sasuke turned around, looked at his watch, and said, "We don't have time to turn around. The school is that way, and it starts in ten minutes."

Sakura said angrily, "This Is what we get for wasting our time, talking to you guys. C'mon, Hinata. We have to get the girls."

_Hinata would never leave us like this. . . Would she?_

Hinata hesitantly said, "We're gonna be late, Sakura. We have to get to school."

"But-"

Sakura was interrupted by the small beep coming from Hinata's phone.

"Look here," said Hinata. "Tenten just texted me. They both have rides now. We have to go now."

"Or we'll be late," said Sasuke.

Sakura huffed.

I said, "Guys. . . The bell rings in seven minutes. And the school is about fifteen minutes away."

"Grab your stuff and let's run," said Sasuke.

I looked hesitantly at the girls. "Y'all okay with this?"

"We're completely capable of running, right Hina?" said Sakura.

Hinata nodded, taking her purse off the ground, which had been discarded, and put on her backpack.

"Let's go."

Hinata and Sakura took off and left me and Sasuke behind in the dust.

**Hinata's POV**

We'll make it on time! I wonder if the boys are behind us. . .?

"Stupid Ino and Tenten for making us get to school like this," muttered Sakura.

I just laughed.

_Wow. What a morning._

We walked into the classroom full of excitement and noise.

Seriously, it was_ loud_ in here. Kids were crawling all over the place; sitting on top of the desks, chilling in the corner, etc.

Sakura and I were surprised to see that we haven't arrived late. Hell, the teacher wasn't even here yet.

First, we saw Tenten and Ino. They waved frantically at us from the middle of the classroom. I waved back with a smile, but Sakura just huffed. She was kinda pissed at them, I guess.

"Hey!" exclaimed Tenten.

Ino said, "Sit in the seats behind us!"

I nodded at them.

Sakura ignored them, but when I sat down, she followed me.

Naruto and Sasuke were already sitting in the back of the class, right behind the seats we just took. Wait. . . When did Naruto and Sasuke get here?

"I thought they were behind us!" exclaimed Sakura.

"They were!"

On the board, the teacher had a note up:

**Pick a seat, write it your name on the seating chart on my desk, and be silent**.

_Pft. As if us seniors would be quiet._

Sakura went up to write both her and my name down. I chatted with Ino and Tenten.

When she came back, Sakura hissed at the boys, "When'd you get here?"

"Two minutes before you," said Sasuke, balancing a sharpened pencil on one finger, looking bored.

Naruto grinned. "We took a shortcut!"

I was curious. "What shortcu-?"

Suddenly, the teacher walked in and slammed an orange book on his desk.

"Did _any_ of you read the board?" He questioned.

We all got quiet and scrambled to sit down in our seats. Some of us nodded.

The teacher, Kakashi Hatake, wore a mask covering his face and his left eye. He has a bright white, button-up shirt and black pants with dress shoes.

"How do you expect to do well in high school next year when you can't even follow the simplest of directions?"

Strange. He didn't sound _too_ mad.

Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes. . ." Kakashi checked his seating chart. "Uzumaki?"

Naruto nodded. "How do you expect us to get into high school if you're not even here half the class to teach us?"

"_Ooh!_" Went half the class.

"Oh, grow up."

Ino's comment shut them all up.

All of the 8th graders were thinking of the same thing. _Naruto's in trouble._

"Excuse me?" said Kakashi, looking Naruto straight in the eye.

"You're excused."

"Detention. Today. After school."

Sasuke sighed. _When will this kid ever learn?_

Typical Naruto. I had to smile.

Naruto got up, smiled at me, walked up to the teacher's desk, and snatched the pink detention slip from Kakashi's hand.

"Thanks," said Naruto.

Kakashi twitched.

While he walked back, a few of the girls swooned. Stupid fan-girls. They just now realized how amazing he is?

Then, he winked at me! I felt the evil aura emitting from the other teenaged girls in the room.

They were all thinking the same thing.

_She's the competition._

Kakashi yelled, "Take off the beanie, Uzumaki!"

* * *

><p>So. . . How was it? Feel free to favorite, review, whatever. Anything you do makes me happy. (:<p>

Questions? PM me or leave a review.

Yes, I know Hinata is OOC, but I believe that since this_ is_ fanfiction, you can make the characters whatever you want them to be.

All I need is at the minimum of five reviews to continue. That's all I ask. I don't care if all your review is just a period. But do know that constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged.

Even if you don't feel like reaching down to your keyboard and typing something, at least do me a favor.

Please, please, please check out my profile. It's not that hard. At the top of the page, just click on my pen name: ScreamForSilence.

Thanks for reading!

_-Shawnie_


End file.
